


Prénoms

by RowN



Series: Fillers autour de "The Umbrella Academy" [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Gen, Grace is a mom, Luther Hargreeves is scared of Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy is missing, Post Five disappearance, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Young, decision of their names
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Sept a une demande à faire mais elle ne comptait pas la faire à son père, elle savait qu'il dirait non. Alors elle la fit à Grace, quand tous ses frères et sa sœur - mais pas Cinq - étaient réunis et calmes.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Fillers autour de "The Umbrella Academy" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315328
Kudos: 8





	Prénoms

Prénoms

Sept descendit dans le salon où étaient ses frères et sa sœur – mais pas Cinq, plus jamais Cinq aussi douloureux fusse cette pensée – ainsi que Grace. Ils profitaient tous de l'absence de leur père pour se reposer plus qu'ordinaire et ne pas faire leur exercice. Ce n'était pas encore parfaitement habituel, c'était trop récent pour cela, mais elle espérait que ça le resterait. Ils avaient presque l'air d'une famille normale ainsi, _presque_.

Trois et Un étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et parlaient avec enthousiasme, ne faisant attention qu'à l'autre comme à leur habitude. Deux aiguisait un couteau à côté de Grace qui surveillait discrètement qu'il ne se blesse pas. Six lisait un livre de science-fiction qu'il avait posé sur le ventre de Quatre qui dormait sur lui, tellement serein comme il ne l'était jamais quand il était réveillé. Même si l'ambiance était paisible, Sept savait qu'à n'importe quel moment une dispute pourrait démarrer alors elle décida de parle avant que cela n'arrive en s'adressant à Grace.

«Je veux un prénom.»

Sa phrase fit mouche auprès de sa fratrie, elle le savait. Un et Trois mirent fin à leur conversation et la fixèrent avec inquiétude, Deux leva les yeux de son couteau, intrigué et Six prit même la peine de réveiller Quatre pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il se passe en même temps que tout le monde. Grace arrêta son activité de couture et leva les yeux vers elle avec son éternel sourire doux qui l'avait longtemps terrifiée quand elle était plus jeune mais qui aujourd'hui la réconfortait et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté à sa demande, semblant y réfléchir un long moment.

«Un prénom?

-Oui.

-Mais tu en as déjà un, ma chérie. Tu t'appelles Sept. C'est un joli prénom.»

Sept prit une longue respiration pour se concentrer à la phrase qu'elle voulait dire pour bien se faire comprendre.

«C'est un numéro. Il ne me sert pas. Je comprends qu'il serve aux autres, ils ont des pouvoirs, ce sont des héros, mais moi je n'ai rien de tout ça. Je veux un prénom, et un vrai prénom rien qu'à moi. Comme ça, si je disparais un jour, on dira autre chose que mon numéro en parlant de moi.»

Elle ne la voyait pas mais elle savait que Trois grimaçait douloureusement et savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Sept avait tout prévu. Se servir du départ de Cinq était une bonne technique bien qu'un peu lâche. Elle avait déjà évoqué plusieurs fois que le fait de parler de lui par un numéro était rabaissant et triste dans le seul et unique but de mettre petit à petit la même idée dans la tête de tout le monde.

«Moi aussi, je veux un prénom.» intervint Trois, plus pour la soutenir qu'autre chose, elle le savait.

-Moi aussi.» répéta Six et Quatre répéta ses mots également en marmonnant, pas encore très bien réveillé mais clairement intéressé. Deux sembla également intéressé mais Un semblait très peu sûr de cette idée et même complètement inquiet.

-Les enfants, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Votre père ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

-Alors ce sera juste entre nous. S'il te plaît Grace. Tu as un prénom, Pogo a un prénom, papa en a un, tout le monde a un prénom mais pas nous. C'est injuste.»

Grace fronça les sourcils, tentant de trouver dans son programme la meilleure façon de leur répondre mais n'eut rien à rétorquer alors elle accepta dans un soupir. Les enfants s'exclamèrent de joie et se mirent à réfléchir pour chercher un prénom à chacun. Sept, motivée, leur demanda d'attendre et remonta dans sa chambre en vitesse avant de redescendre avec un livre énorme.

«J'ai acheté un livre de prénom quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.» Elle remarqua le sourire de Trois qui voyait à quel point elle y avait réfléchi.

-C'est pour les bébés ça.» fit remarquer Deux.

-Les bébés grandissent.» rétorqua Quatre en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Six qui glapit en sentant le changement de poids s'effectuer sur lui et le poussa hors de lui immédiatement. Il tendit la main vers Sept. «Fais voir ton livre.

-Tu veux chercher un nom en premier?

-Non, j'y ai déjà réfléchi et me suis arrêté sur un choix. Je veux en trouver pour tout le monde.»

Un, Deux et Trois semblèrent contre cette idée mais Sept accepta et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui offrant son livre. Elle sourit timidement.

«Tu voudrais t'appeler comment?

-Klaus!

-C'est quoi ce nom?» demanda Deux avant de détourner le regard en sentant le regard noir de Six sur lui.

-Moi, je veux m'appeler Benjamin.» dit Six en regardant le livre avec Klaus, curieux par tous les noms.

-En fait, vous y avez tous réfléchi?» interrogea Un d'un ton réprobateur et inquiet. «Vous n'avez donc pas peur d'avoir des problèmes avec père?

-On ne devrait pas craindre des problèmes parce qu'on veut un nom.» rétorqua Deux avant que se tourner vers Quatre – Klaus. «Trouve-moi un nom.

-Tu es sûr?

-C'est toi qui a le livre alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Gregory.» commença à proposer Klaus.

-Non.

-Lucien.

-Non.

-Didier?

-Est-ce que tu le fais exprès? Donne-moi ça.» grogna Deux en tendant la main vers son frère.

Mais Klaus garda le livre et continua de faire tourner les pages de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche jusqu'à s'arrêter à nouveau.

«Allison.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir m'appeler Allison?» s'énerva Deux.

-Moi j'aime bien.» intervint Trois. «Allison. Je veux bien m'appeler comme ça, c'est joli.

-Toi aussi?» se plaignit Un, déçu. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que pourrait leur faire leur père s'il apprenait leur affaire. Il ne tenait pas à être puni.

Deux attrapa le livre qu'il arracha des mains d'un Klaus vexé. Il fouilla dans le livre jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page au hasard.

«Diego... Diego. Je m'appelle Diego, ça me va comme nom.» Il se tourna vers Sept. «Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je ne... j'ai quelques idées mais... Je les aie marquées au fluo.»

Diego fit passer les pages du gros livre, ne remarquant pas la majorité des noms colorés tant il allait vite avant d'arriver aux prénoms en v.

«Vanya.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Si ça ne te plaît pas...

-C'est ton prénom, on s'en fout que ça nous plaise. Ça te plaît à toi?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est bon.»

Diego jeta le livre sur Un qui le réceptionna sans difficultés. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il serra le livre si fort sous l'inquiétude qu'il le tordit, rendant Vanya triste. Diego le pointa du doigt avec un ton de menace.

«Ne te sens pas obligé de participer avec nous. Tu as autant de droit que nous d'avoir un prénom mais si tu ne veux pas t'en donner un, c'est ton problème, pas le notre. Seulement, si tu nous causes des problèmes, tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer.

-o-o-o-

Un répondait à l'interview d'une journaliste, comme à son habitude, quand celle-ci lui posa une question qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

«Est-ce que vous et les autres avez un nom, Numéro Un?»

Il avait appris à toujours répondre aux questions des journalistes avec honnêteté mais il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas sa réponse et Deux – Diego – l'avait menacé de leur causer des problèmes. Il hésita quelques instants à mentir mais ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Il inspira longuement avant de se pencher sur le micro, faire son plus beau sourire pour les caméras – il avait toujours l'impression de se vendre ainsi – et finit par répondre.

«Nous avons tous un prénom. Pour ma part, je m'appelle Luther.»

Il n'avouerait jamais le temps qu'il avait passé à se chercher un nom et à le tester oralement, le répétant en se regardant dans un miroir de sa chambre quand tout le monde dormait mais le dire réellement à quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait une toute autre sonorité si agréable.

Il aurait des problèmes plus tard, c'était évident, mais l'étincelle de joie qu'avait la journaliste d'apprendre quelque chose sur eux était beaucoup trop satisfaisante. À présent que tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient des noms, leur père ne pourrait plus empêcher cela, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
